1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a window structure, more particularly to an effectively sealing window structure which is effective in sound insulating, dust protection, water proof, weather sealing, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Common window structures are aluminum extrusions. Two sliding panels are movable in such a window structure so as to open or close the window. Clearances occur between the sliding panels and between the frame and the sliding panels, resulting in air flow between the inside and outside of the window. Accordingly, the conventional window structure has difficulty in sound insulating, water proof, dust protection, maintaining room temperature, etc.